Someone
by Write1
Summary: Elliot tells the story...Starting with Christian and Elliot in the bar right before Anastasia 'drunk dials'. We find out what happened when Elliot first met Kate, and what exactly went down between them.
1. Chapter 1

My phone rings at the most inopportune time. She's getting ready to go down, I'm all hot and totally ready… But then I see it's my little brother calling. He's much more important and totally trump, Whatever-her-name-is…

"Hey little bro! What's up?"

"Elliot. How about hanging out with me in Portland for a couple days?"

"Portland? What are you doing in Portland?"

"What am I always doing? But yes. I'm here and thought you might like to join me. We haven't gone hiking for a while. We could do the Waucoma Ridge Area. Then maybe go out for some drinks."

This is odd. I'm usually the one calling him to get out and do something. But not wanting to pass this unusual opportunity by, I agree. "OK. Sounds fun! Where should I meet you?"

"I'm staying at the Heathman."

"Of course you are." I roll my eyes. The Heathman. Just once I'd love to see him at a Motel 6.

"OK, shut up. Could you be here around ten tomorrow morning? Oh and would you swing by my place and pick up my laptop for me?" His laptop? Wouldn't he have it already?

"Sure. I'll see you at ten in Portland!"

OK. There is definitely something up with Christian. First of all, we're in Portland… He's so _not_ here on business… Hiking was cool and I love that he wants to hang out, but there is so much more to this than he's letting on. I'm done waiting for him to share, we'd be here forever! I just have to say something and get it on the table… "OK. Out with it little brother. Why are we here."

"Here?" His eyes travel around the room, " We're having drinks Elliot. That's what people usually go to a bar for. Note the tall glass filled with an amber colored alcoholic beverage." He holds up his drink and points to it with his other hand like some cheesy beer ad. He's trying to cover something up by being coy and funny. He's so bad at both.

"Right. You came all the way to Portland for a beer. And don't tell me you're here on business either, 'cause that's just bullshit. If you were, you would not have needed _me_ to bring down your laptop. So, out with it…. Why are we here?" Christian looks at me with an expression of concentration and frustration. I know he doesn't want to tell me. He never wants to tell anyone anything. But really? All the way to Portland? Something's up and I mean to get him to tell me. "I'm willing to wait. I waited two years for you to say anything to me when we were younger, so an hour or so in this bar would be nothing. However, knowing that I'm willing to wait you out, you might as well spill it now. " I smile at him with what I hope is an expression of caring and support. He can be an ass but I do love him. He lets out a deep sigh.

"I've met someone." _Met someone_? I think I am in shock. _Someone?_ As in another person with whom he has some _attraction?_ Wow. This _is_ big. I've never heard him talk about anyone…ever! The shock must show on my face because he gives me the patented Christian Grey expression of contempt. "Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry. I guess that was just the last thing I was expecting to hear you say. So… what's the story on this _someone_?"

"Nothing I guess. I don't think there's really any future in it." He actually looks sad about this.

"Why not? Where did you meet this _someone_?" I am _SO_ dying to know about this! Christian has never had a girlfriend before. We all thought he was gay. Come to think of it, _'someone'_ doesn't really say one way or the other… Well really, I don't care. I'd just love to see him with someone, happy, and out of his ivory tower socializing with humanity!

"I agreed to do an interview for the WSU newspaper…"

That's a surprise. "Really? You hate doing interviews."

"Yes, well, the girl that was supposed to do the interview was tenacious and PR thought it would be a good idea… Anyway, she actually couldn't make it. Apparently she was sick and she sent someone else in her place."

"Oh… and that's the _someone_?" He nods in silence. "And?... Attractive? Great personality? Come on… give me something!"

"Attractive. Big blue eyes. Dark hair. Nice body. Appreciates my art work." I see him actually smile as he recollects his meeting this _someone_. "And I came to Portland to try to see 'this someone' again. The background check listed Clayton's Hardware for place of employment so I went there…"

"Background check? You went there?! A hardware store?" Yeah, it's confirmed. It's definitely a guy. "First, you in a hardware store I'd pay money to see happen anyway, but to see this _someone_? And I'm guessing without their knowledge? A little scary there bro."

"I know. But I did. I actually bought some things just to spend time…" He lets out another deep breath. "I found out the author of the article wanted some original photos so I agreed and stayed in town. Had coffee together after the shoot. But.." He stops there. What? He closes his eyes and shakes his head in defeat. "Like I said. I don't think there's really any future in it. So, I'm still here, in Portland, hanging out in a bar, having drinks with my brother."

I so want to give him a big hug right now. He looks like a lost puppy, and Christian is never lost. This guy is so in control of everything, he probably has a schedule of when to take a shit! And hugging? I've never gotten or given him a hug ever. I tried once when we were young. He just screamed and I let go! That was the last hug-like move that ever happened between us. I wish I could give him one now though. He turns his head to look around the bar for nothing in particular. I think he just doesn't want to look at me anymore.

"So why do you think there's no future in it? I have a hard time believing this _someone_ wasn't attracted to you." Girl or guy, Christian is really good looking. "Did you say something offensive?" I don't know why I even asked this. Christian is usually so formal and proper it's like watching two British men argue. "Or did you scare this _someone_ away with your stalking and showing up at the store?" He doesn't answer right away, but I can tell he's thinking about something upsetting. He's getting that dark, distant look in his eyes again. For someone so successful, he can be really hard on himself at times.

"Yes… the attraction is reciprocated…" See what I mean about formal? " …but I'm just not…" And there's the self-doubt. "…I guess we're just from different worlds. I don't think mine is what this _someone_ as you keep saying, would want be a part of." Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Different worlds? You mean like money? No one is from _your_ world little bro. Get used to that."

"No, not the money. Actually, this is the first person who seemed put off by it. Not really impressed at all…. " Christian reaches in his pocket for his phone. It must be on vibrate because I didn't hear it ring. Actually, I haven't heard it all day, which is weird since spending time with him is usually just watching him answering the damn thing. Then he Iooks at the caller ID and I hear him say something else totally unexpected… "_It's her!"_

_Her?! _Again, I'm in shock. My eyes widen as I hear him answer it. "Anastasia?"

_Anastasia?! _I must have given my thoughts away with my expression because Christian looks at me with a knowing smile but quickly turns serious. "Are you alright? You sound funny…" Christian continues the conversation but I'm not even listening to what he's saying, I'm just so in shock. My little brother has a thing for a Miss Anastasia. This is getting interesting! Then I notice him hold the phone away from his ear and look at it in surprise. "She hung up on me." He looks up at me but not really at me. " She's drunk. I need to go get her." He calls his background-check guy to track her phone.

"Really bro? More stalking?"

"I know but she's drunk. Any manner of things could happen to her. I hate to think…" He doesn't finish that thought as the text comes in from Mr. Background-Check! "Let's go," he barks as he gets up with the focus of a man on a mission. I'm about to meet the first girl Christian has ever been interested in. I give him the warmest big-brother supportive smile I can.

"Well, all right then. Let's go get your Anastasia!" This is gonna' be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Someone**_ Chapter 2

I am pumped as I follow Christian out of the bar and we slide into his SUV. I wish he had the R8 with him. Gawd I love that car. "So where are we headed bro?" Christian doesn't answer. Again, he's so focused on his _Must Rescue Anastasia_ mission, I think he may have forgotten I'm even here. We take off through Portland but only go a few streets. Then he parks in some lot near the strip.

I have absolutely no idea where we're heading and Christian doesn't say , but we can hear the distant music of the dance clubs. As we cross the parking lot we see a girl obviously less than interested in someone else's tongue being forced down her throat. Christian moves faster. As we approach I hear him very firmly, and rather menacingly, say "I think the lady said no."

What now? Are we out to save every chick in Portland? What about this Anastasia he wanted to rescue? Weren't we on our way to save her? She's the one I want to meet, not get sidetracked playing Captain America on some other inebriated girl. What the hell!

But very quickly I surmise _this is_ Anastasia. Oh… I stand back and watch as Christian holds her hair back and helps her graciously take on the duty of tending to the azaleas with regurgitated alcohol. Oh yeah. Just gotta' love when a girl gets so drunk she vomits. Such a turn on.

I lean against a lamp post to watch the show. I have to smile as I watch him gently hold her and wait it out. It's kinda' cute. Then I notice the guy she was with, this Jose' guy, starts to head back in the bar. What an ass! OK so maybe some other guy came up and took his girl right out from under him, but he wasn't doing anything to help her in the first place. I'm not going to let this jerk just walk away in case he really did do something and Anastasia wants to, I don't know… press charges?

I follow him into the bar. He looks back over his shoulder and sees me. I can tell he's not very comfortable with this but I don't give a fuck. I'm on Christian's side. I don't even care what I'm taking sides for! I hear him talking to someone near him as he sits down at his table, "Ana's outside. Grey showed up. He's with her."

"What!?" I hear a shocked female voice screech. " Grey's here?! At the bar?!" and I watch as a perfect body with perfect strawberry blonde hair swings around and stops abruptly when it runs into my chest. The lady who apparently owns the body takes a step back. "Ow! Hey watch where you're…" But the screeching fades off as that perfect body looks up at me and I see the most adorable face ever attached to a perfect body, I've ever seen.

"So sorry," I say quietly since my normal speech pattern seems to have left me stranded here. "My fault."

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She's staring at me, I think. I know I'm staring at her. She's saying something. She could be reciting the Declaration of Independence and the only reply I'd be able to muster at this moment would be a dumbfounded 'Uh huh.'

"Um, excuse me, but I need to go out and help my friend Ana," she apparently repeats softly. I really don't want her to go anywhere. I'm really liking her right here, right now. Then I realize what she just said.

"Do you mean Anastasia? Is she your friend?" She nods. " My brother's with her. She's fine. Well, she will be when she stops feeding the flowers."

She looks quizzically at me. "Feeding the flowers?"

"Yeah. She's puking on them as we speak." Thank God, my brain function slips back into normal and I'm back to my typical friendly, yet snarky self. I can't help it. I have to smile at her and flash the famous Elliot Grey dimples. I can actually see her melting!

"Oh!" I'm not even sure the sound she makes is an actual word, but god it's cute. Especially since it's accompanied by such a dynamite smile! "Your brother? "

As the music is suddenly turned up to 'you-didn't-really-need-those-eardrums-anyway' loud, I have to lean in to practically yell in her ear "Yeah. Christian's my little brother. I'm Elliot Grey." I'm so glad I did. She smells delicious! "Do you want a drink?" I ask. She turns and grabs the one from the table.

"I already have one, but just a second…" She quickly downs the blue liquid and pops the cherry onto her mouth. "Looks like I could use another!" What a cutie! I take her hand and head over to the bar. She orders another Blue Lagoon and I order a Bitter Monk. On our way back to the table she tells me her name is Kate, she and Ana have been best friends all through school, and she was really bummed out that Ana had to do the interview with Christian.

"Wait, so you're the tenacious one who got Christian to agree to do an interview in the first place? Do you know how rare that is? He _hates_ doing interviews!" She just smiles proudly and takes another sip of her drink. "Are you the one who was _supposed_ to interview him?" She nods shyly. Damn! "Well, I'm _glad_ you were _sick_!"

"Excuse me? That's a strange thing to say to someone!" She looks hurt and confused. I don't like that I made her feel that way, but the thought that my little brother might not have met his _someone_, and more importantly, that he might have fallen for this beauty and I wouldn't be here with her right now almost makes me angry.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounds. Christian doesn't really do the girlfriend thing. It's actually pretty sweet that he fell for your friend." _And not you, _ I think to myself. "Do you want to dance? " She smiles again, but looks at the door. I know she's worried about her friend. I lean into her again… Delicious! "She's fine! Trust me. Christian's got her. I won't let him leave without telling me anyway. He's my ride! At least I hope he remembers he's my ride."

She turns back to me and flashes that smile again! I swear if she gives it to me one more time, I'll probably explode. "Sure! I'd love to dance!" I take her hand and pull her out to the dance floor. I so want to wrap my arms around her perfect body… Did I mention it's a _perfect_ body? She starts to move and just watching her is getting me hard… She seems to be OK with dancing close so I wholeheartedly oblige! I take her hands in mine, they are so small and delicate…

Ironically, she yells "You have such strong hands! " She spreads her fingers and puts her hand up against mine. We keep the rest of our bodies moving to the techno rhythm I'm not even paying any attention to. "Your fingers are so muscular… You don't spend your day at desk work, do you?"

"No. I'm usually carrying heavy boards and nailing pieces together." I'm not sure she heard me over the loud music.

"_Nailing?_ That's an interesting job description. What kind of job has you 'nailing' people? Is it even legal?"

_Oh baby, I'd love to 'nail' you right now in lots of ways that aren't legal,_ I think to myself. But knowing how that will go over and that I really don't want to piss this girl off, I reply honestly. "No... I own a construction business. I nail boards together to make walls."

"Well, it's made your hands very strong, and you know what they say about men with large hands!..."

_Did she just say that?!_ _Damn!_ Then she turns around and backs herself up to me… Yep. I'm hard. I'm really wanting this girl… right now.

Of course my brother picks that moment to remember I'm even with him. Now he's yelling in my ear. "I'm taking Ana home. Can you find something to do while I'm gone?" I just look at him, pull Kate into my arms and grin like the ass I can be! He gets the picture! "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Elliot!" He gives me a knowing look. _That he wouldn't do?_ Up until an hour ago I didn't even know he _ever _did_ anything_!

I turn my attention back to Kate to tell her what's happening. OK, I tell her a slight variation, "Christian needs me to find something to do while he takes Ana home. Any ideas?" She nods and waves at Ana as Christian takes her away. Kate and I go back to our dancing. We stop every now and then for a drink and she tells me a bit more about Anastasia. Part of me really wants to know. I mean she's the first girl my brother has ever shown any attraction to, and apparently, he's the first guy she's ever been interested in too! But on the other hand, I just really want to lean in and kiss those cherry lips telling me all this!

My phone rings and it's Christian. Damn. I can't recall a time I wanted to speak to him _less_ than right now. He's probably right out front and ready to go. If he had the R8, well… Nope. Not even the thought of a ride in that gorgeous car could make me happy about leaving right now. "Hey bro, you here?"

"No Elliot. Sorry. Change in plans. Anastasia passed out. I'm taking her back to my suite. If I take her all the way home she'll probably throw up on the upholstery. And she really needs to get in a bed right now. Would you be too put out if I asked you to make other arrangements for the night?" Is it even possible for anyone but Christian to be that formal and snarky at the same time? I can tell he's rolling his eyes as he makes that comment.

Other arrangements? He knows me all too well. "Hang on a second bro." I put my phone down and turn to my gorgeous lady. "Kate, Christian is taking Ana to his hotel." She's obviously surprised and concerned. "She's fine, but she passed out and he's letting her sleep it off there." She's still not looking comfortable with this. "But sadly, that leaves me with nowhere to sleep. Would you happen to know anyone who could put up with me for the night?" That question results in a change in her body language. She nods her head and has the grace to blush. I put the phone back up to my ear, but can't take my eyes off of her. "Got it covered, bro! I hope you'll enjoy your night! I will." When I hang up the phone, Kate takes my hand and I think we're heading back to the dance floor. I'm a little surprised, but not disappointed, when she heads for the door.

"You know," she smiles at me. "Bed sounds really good right about now…"


	3. Chapter 3

Someone Chapter 3

As we walked out of the bar, I had to take stock of what happened over the last 24 hours… The last 24? Hell! _The last 3!_ Casual drink with my brother…phone call… Captain America…perfect body… dancing… and now? We headed back to the parking lot and ended up at Kate's Mercedes. Not a bad car for a college student!

"Here!" She tosses the keys to me. "I think I've had a bit too much to drive. Are you OK?"

Oh, cute _and_ conscientious. "Yes, I'm fine. It would take a lot more than I've had, to do me in. However, I have no idea where I'm going, Kate. "

"I'll direct you. It's not too far." We get in the car and except for the part where Kate tells me to make a left and 10 minutes later realizes it should have been a right.. make it back to Kate's place. I wanted to open the door for her, but she beat me to it. I realize we're walking into her apartment, I have every intention of sleeping with her, and except for a few quick pecks on the dance floor, I haven't even kissed this girl yet.

She takes my hand as we walk in. We bypass the couch and kitchen and head straight down the hall to her room. She turns on a dim light by her bed. When I look around I feel a pang of guilt. I don't want this… Well, I want this, _very badly_! But not like this. Not this fast. Something makes me want to savor this night. Looking around, I notice an overstuffed chair in the corner by the window. "Come here, Babe." I lead her over to the chair and I take a seat. She looks down at me with a questioning look.

"Everything OK?" She looks almost worried. I don't like that look on her face and have to do something to fix it, quickly.

"Oh, Babe, everything is perfect. I just want to take my time tonight. You are far too beautiful to miss an opportunity to simply look at you for a while." My eyes look down her legs, and back up to her hair over and over again… taking stock of the tempting curve of her hips… I look directly into her bright green eyes again and smile. She smiles that dynamite smile back at me.

"Well, what would you like to see first? I've been told I have rather attractive ankles." She smirks at me and lifts her foot onto my lap. I reach down to undo her sandal, and run my hand over her delicate foot. She switches legs and I undo the other sandal.

"I have to agree. Very attractive. What about the legs they're attached to? Are they just as attractive?" I look directly at those eyes again as I slide my hand up her leg. "It's very hard to tell through these tight jeans, Babe. How about I help you peel them off so I can get a better look?" She is speechless but nods her consent. I reach up to open the top button, slowly slide the zipper down, then slide my fingers around her waist to feel her skin. "Oh, Kate… You are so soft." I think I actually lick my lips.

Kate slowly slides them down over her hips, doing that gyrate thing girls have to do… Damn! Before I know it, those jeans are on the ground and she is stepping out of them, again placing her foot on my lap. "So? Do my legs measure up to my ankles?" She puts her hands on my shoulders, and leans her body over mine. I run my hand up her calf, and over her thigh, but never take my eyes off of her beautiful face.

"Oh yeah. These are quite the pair of legs, Babe. How about the ass they're attached to?" I reach around to feel her backside, and almost lose it! I let out a deep groan from the depth of my soul. I've always been a face and ass man!

"Measures up, I take it?" Kate laughs, as she moves back to stand in front of me. "But you know, apparently I have very nice breasts too." Suddenly I feel a pang of jealousy that I'm not the only guy to get to see them. That's a new one for me. "Well. At least that's what I think about them." I let out a deep breath and give her a sly smile. She starts to undo the buttons from the top down, slowly, not taking her eyes off mine. She drops it on the ground then reaches up over her head. There's just something about this girl in her lacy pink bra that's racing my blood though my veins.

"Allow me," I whisper as I reach up to feel her. Her tight stomach is so smooth and soft. I slide my hands over her rib cage and right between her breasts, purposely avoiding them just to tease her a little. "Yes, they look like they may just be about perfect, Kate." I stand up and reach around to her back, I give her another smile. "May I?" I ask as I reach the clasp of her bra. She looks up at me almost in a trance. Another silent nod, and I make quick work of her strap. She puts her arms down as I slide it over her shoulders. It falls on to the heap at her feet. Looking deeply into her eyes, I slide my hands to the front of her body, and finally up to those beautiful mounds. I believe this woman just made me a breast man.


	4. Chapter 4

_Someone_

Chapter 4

I look down at Kate's beautiful face. "Oh Baby…" I can't even finish that thought. I can't even articulate anything more. "You are…" My eyes continue to look over her face and into her eyes. Finally I drop them to her lips. To those plump, cherry red lips…

I very rarely take my time with this. Usually the first kiss is fast and fierce. More like an item to check off the list to get to the next moment. But tonight, I want this to be unique. I want to remember this kiss in the morning… I want to be able to think back on this moment days from now…

As I lean in and tilt my head, I look into her eyes again, silently asking. She slowly reaches her head up and leans it back as she closes her eyes. I see her lips part slightly and I softly kiss her… Damn! She tastes so sweet! We start gently but passion overtakes both of us and soon our tongues are exploring each other. I can feel my hands moving across her back, down to her ass, up into her hair… but I don't even notice us moving to the bed until she backs into it and moves to lay down, breaking our connection.

With heavy breaths, she continues to look at me as she scoots up to the top of the bed. I can't stop watching her glide like that but manage to remove my own shirt and undo my jeans. Once she's set, she looks in my eyes and beckons me with her finger and a whispered "Come here, Elliot. I want to help with that." She motions to my pants.

"Not until I'm done helping you, Babe." I crawl over her and run my fingers around the waist band of her lacy panties that match her bra perfectly. Slowly I slide them over her delicious ass and down her shapely legs. She sits up and reaches for my jeans. She too moves slowly to remove them and my boxers, smiling at the evidence of how badly I want her. Finally, I'm lying next to her and run my hand over her hip and down her thigh. I reach up to feel her beautiful breasts in my hand again. Yep… converted breast man… at least where this woman is concerned. I go in for another kiss… Damn! She's so sweet! And again our passion seems to overtake us.

We break contact merely to come up for air. "I'm on the pill," she answers my silent question before I even ask it.

"I have condoms too if you want to use them." Don't understand why I even added that. Something in me just wants to be sure she's totally comfortable with the situation.

"I'm OK." Her breathing is getting heavier and matches mine. I reach around to feel her ass as I move on top. Before I know it we are entwined and I'm lost in euphoria! Never has it ever felt like this! Her movement beneath me is just pulling me deeper into her. I so want to pleasure her and make this last. Then I stop thinking and just feel.


	5. Chapter 5

_Someone_ Chapter 5

I was hoping to remember this night… that kiss, how her body looked in the dim light in her room, and making love to her. _Remember?_ I couldn't forget it now if I _tried!_ That was _incredible!_

We're lying next to each other, panting heavily. I can hear her breathing almost as hard as I am. "Elliot?" I hear her soft voice in almost a nervous tone.

"Yeah, Babe?" I whisper, still trying to calm my pounding heart with deep breaths. I take her hand and bring it up to give her knuckles a soft kiss.

"Can I ask you something about Christian?" I open one eye and look over at her. She's still lying back and her breath is not yet calm. My brother?... Really?... _Now?_

"Christian… Um…Kate?" I guess I can't keep the disappointment and question out of my own voice because she is very apologetic all of a sudden.

"Oh no! It's nothing like that! I'm sorry, that was so stupid of me… Oh Elliot… I'm really sorry…" She suddenly turns to hide her face in her pillow.

"Hey… come back to me here." I reach over to roll her back toward me but she won't move. "Kate? It's OK. Just wasn't what I expected to hear… I'm not mad." She finally rolls back toward me. I can see the fear on her face. "I'm not. Really. Just not sure where thoughts of my brother are coming from right now." I look into her eyes and try to give her a reassuring smile, but really, that kind of stings.

"Well, he's got my best friend in his hotel room. She's never done that before. Ana is… well, she's not…"

"You're worried about her." Kate nods. OK, I can see where this is coming from now. A little less sting. "Christian wouldn't…" What wouldn't he do? "He's not going to…" I hope not, anyway. Then I let out a deep sigh… "Kate, I want to tell you he'll be a perfect gentleman, but the fact is, I have absolutely no idea what Christian would or wouldn't do in this situation."

She looks at me with a dumbfounded expression. It's actually quite comical. "How can you have no idea? He's your brother?"

"Yes, well, Christian is…" I give a shrug. "Well he's Christian. And he's an exceptionally private person. Babe, I didn't even know he liked _girls_ until tonight." She's still got that dumbfounded look on her face. But then she smiles and lets out a guttural laugh that is very infectious. I find myself laughing too, only not really in on the joke. "What's so funny"

"Are you telling me you thought he was gay?" She continues to laugh out loud.

"Kate, my _whole family_ thought he was gay. And really we didn't care one way or the other. We just wanted him to find someone." She's still laughing, but not as loudly and she's actually paying attention to what I'm saying to her. "Like I said, he's an extremely private person. And he's lived through a lot. Maybe he just couldn't trust anyone until now. I don't know." I'm back on my back looking up toward the ceiling. I do know he's not going to be too happy with me if I go on telling stories about him. "And I've said more than enough already." Kate can't seem to stop laughing. "What?"

"It's just that, that was one of the interview questions. Ana said he got pretty pissed when she asked him." That got my attention back!

"What? If he's _gay!?_ You _asked him that!?" _ How many times am I going to be in shock in one evening?

"Well, not me. I just wrote the questions. Ana got to do the asking, remember?"

"And Ana had the guts to actually ask that question? Wow. Someday I'll have to buck up the courage to talk to him about that. Personally, I think it's hilarious!" Now I'm laughing out loud! I lean over to lay on top of her. Kate's still got that flushed, laughter smile on her face, and her hair is in an all 'I've-just-been-fucked' mess. _Damn, she's beautiful! _

"OK. How about the other way around? How about you tell me about Ana?" Thinking about it, I didn't even get to meet her tonight.

"Ana? She's a bookworm. She's graduating with a 4.0." Impressive. I barely made it out with a 2 point. "She's got men practically begging to date her, but she's never been interested. I'm not sure she even _knows_ they're interested. She really has no idea how pretty she is. If she put half the effort into her wardrobe and hair as she did her grades, she'd practically be a supermodel! But she just doesn't see it."

"Do you have a picture of this girl? The only time I saw her face was when they were leaving, and the club wasn't exactly lit up. All I really know is that she has dark hair and can't hold her alcohol." Kate gives me a shocked expression, but softens it to a smile. The truth is the truth after all.

She leans over to her night stand. "Yes actually. Here." She hands me a small album and turns the light up a bit so I can see better. I flip through the book. Kate and Ana… Ana and Kate, a couple with that guy from the club… Jose' I think it was.

"You know, Babe, you are one hot woman! Look at you! All these pictures of your beautiful face… page after page…"

"You're supposed to be looking at Ana. That's one from spring break last year. We didn't really go anywhere, just hung around here and went to places we'd never had the chance to go. Like tourists in our own town!"

I finally focus my attention to Ana. She does have something about her. Not glamorous, not even girl-next-door, but there is something… Yep. I can see what my brother saw in her. She's a natural beauty. I think she'd be an interesting addition to my brother's high-profile, black-tie world. "She kind of looks like someone who'd keep Christian focused on the real world. He can get lost in his CEO world rather easily."

"Real-world. Well, that's Ana." Kate puts the album back in her drawer. "But seriously, Elliot. I'm a little worried about her. She's never had a boyfriend before, she's never gotten drunk like that before, and she's never spent the whole night out like this. You've got to be able to tell me _something_ that will make me feel better?" Her pleading eyes are almost painful to look at, she's so concerned.

"Well… how about this…" I dim the light again and slowly start pulling the blankets off her body. "Christian and I were raised by the same parents…" And I kiss her neck… "with the same moral values…" I move down to her shoulders, "and the same manners…" I glance down her body and lick at her newly exposed nipple, then smile up at her. " I just didn't learn them as well as _he_ did."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Someone Chapter 6**_

Amazing! And I could go again! What is it about this girl? Nothing is happening the way I'm used to. All I have to do is look at those green eyes, that dynamite smile… What's happening here? I mean, yes I was supposed to stay with her tonight thanks to Christian's change in plans, but I feel like I could stay for the next few _days_ and _**still**_ not want to leave her. Not my normal style.

I woke up about a half hour ago. The pink light outside tells me the sun is coming up soon. I have just been lying next to her, listening to her breathe, looking at her peaceful face… and I feel like I could just watch her for hours more. In past experiences I would have taken this opportunity to slip out, not giving a second thought. I would have been driving home trying to remember her name. Then I'd give up, not too concerned- knowing I'd probably never see her again anyway, especially someone who lives this far away from Seattle. So what is it about Kate? Why am I so happy to just lay here and look at her?

My mind wanders to my brother only a couple times. What's he been doing tonight? Did Ana regain consciousness? Are they going at it? Does my brother even _do_ that? In a way, I hope so even though it's concerning Kate. He needs someone in his life. Hell, he needs to get laid! That would make him so much more of a human being! The billionaire CEO persona can become so grating! Maybe he's across town watching Ana sleep while I'm watching Kate. The thought makes me smile.

I hear Kate groan and watch her stretch. She's so cute and really? It's damned hot! "Hey Sexy…" I hear her mumble in that _'I'm-just-waking-up-and-you're-lucky-I'm-coherent'_ voice.

"Good morning, Beautiful!" I answer back. I note my voice is also deep and groggy. She seems to like it, given the expression on her face.

"Well, it would be if we…" She stops and gives me a worried and questioning look.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Not from my view. But I don't want to pressure you… I know how 'the morning after' can go." She rolls on her side to face me and tucks her hands under her pillow. I wonder if it's to stop herself from reaching out to touch me. Is she trying to create some barrier in case I'm seeing this as a one night wonder? Is _she?_

"Well, I'd like to make sure it's a good morning, for both of us. Should we make breakfast… or fuck again, first?" I lean down to kiss her forehead. She smiles, and even though she's trying to keep herself in check, she's losing. I reach under the blanket to run my hand down her body, over her hip, and around to feel that amazing ass! Not sure what her reservation is, but it's waning. She starts moving slightly to give me better access to her. Seeing her reaction to my touch is actually very entrancing. And since when do I use the word 'entrancing?' Since I met this girl a few hours ago! It doesn't take much more coaxing, and she's on her back again. My hand travels to that delicious spot between her legs, where I weave a little magic with my strong fingers she was so keen to notice last night!

"Oh, Elliot!" She's stretched her hands above her head while I work on her. It's put those gorgeous breasts in the ideal spot for just enough pink light from outside to highlight them to perfection! "Elliot! Please!..."

I've always loved my name. It's hard to say without smiling! It's always fit my personality, but I've never thought of it as sexy. At least not until I heard it laced with heat and passion, coming from Kate! "No need to beg Baby… I'm just taking my time this morning… You're worth a little extra attention here." Then without thinking about it, I find myself moving down and wanting to pleasure her with my tongue. Again, not my usual style. This is a third, fourth, maybe even fifth date move… Something I save for someone special. But I'm not really even thinking straight, just going with the feelings… And Kate is quickly becoming someone really special…

/

"Breakfast is served!" Kate smiles as she brings the plates to the bedroom… I can smell something I just can't place. In one way it's very familiar and comforting. In another, it's… burnt.

"Oh! It's French toast! Love it, Baby!" I look down at the plate of blackened somewhat square-shaped objects. The butter has already melted and run off the sides. I guess it can't really soak in if the surface is solid charcoal. I think the syrup is even burnt. How is that even possible? I cut a piece, which takes more effort than most _wooden planks_ I've worked on, and put it in my mouth. Oh Gawd is it awful! Thank goodness she brought a glass of orange juice!

"Yeah… Ana usually does the cooking. It's not my strong suit. Is it ok?" She looks at me with such an expectant puppy-dog expression… What do I do here? Do I tell the truth and risk hurting her feelings? Or do Iie? You know what? The way things have gone with this beauty, I just throw caution to the wind.

"Kate… this has to be the _worst_ French toast I've ever had. And thank you for making it for me!" I lean down and kiss her gently on the cheek. "If I had to pick the perfect breakfast to have the morning after an amazing night with you, burnt French toast would be at the top of my list!" I can't help but smile at her!

"OK, enough!" She slaps my shoulder playfully. "You don't have to eat it. Just finish the orange juice so I can feel like I gave you something!"

"_Gave me something?!_ Oh Kate… You gave me a whole lot of 'something', and I could go for a little something more…" Putting the plate off to the side, I lean down to kiss her deeply. Then we're lost again!

/

I'm sitting up in the bed and Kate has her head resting in my lap. I notice I'm running my fingers through her hair, and probably have been for a while now. A thought has been rolling around in my head for several minutes. Not sure why I'm afraid to say it, but everything in this situation, with this girl, is not on my normal list.

"You're breathing like you're thinking about something," she whispers. What does that even mean? And how does she know? "What is it, Elliot?" I let out a deep breath and feel her whole body tense up.

"Um, well I was just thinking how much I'd like to see you again." I feel her relax as she lets out a deep breath of her own.

"I'd like that too." I feel her smile on my lap, and it makes me smile.

"Not sure about the distance… I work long hours, sometimes for two, three weeks straight. You know, depending on the job. I don't know how often I can get down here."

"Hum… that would make a problem. I'd miss you." Her saying she'd miss me, gives me a warm feeling that starts in the center of my chest and spreads out in all directions. "I could do the driving. I do have a pretty decent vehicle." While the thought of seeing her is exciting, all that pressure on her… the time, the gas money seems wrong somehow.

"That just doesn't seem right, Kate." I'm beginning to feel a deep sadness, not knowing when I could really see her again. "I don't want it to all fall on you."

"Well… I could find a job and a place in Seattle. That would solve the problem, don't you think?" She looks up at me with a questioned look on her face.

"Yes, that would definitely solve the problem, but that's still a lot of pressure on you."

"Oh I don't know… There are a lot of journalism opportunities in Seattle…" She rolls over onto her stomach and looks directly into my eyes. "… and I heard the Pike Market District is a nice place…" She moves up and sits on my lap, laying her head against my chest. " Maybe the job I already have lined up and the apartment I'm already planning to move into next Saturday would be close enough?" I hear a teasing question in her voice. Then I realize what she just told me…

"Wait! Are you serious? You're moving to Seattle?! Next_ week?!"_ I'm not sure I've been this excited since Christmas morning as a kid! "Because if you are… "

"Yeah. Ana and I are moving together. We graduate Thursday and we're moving Saturday. Oh! Do you want to come to our graduation?! Christian's conferring the degrees! It could be like a big double date! With caps and gowns… And the more I say it, the dumber it sounds…. Never mind."

I have to let out a laugh at this woman. I've never seen facial expressions go from excitement to embarrassment so fast! "No! I'd love to be there. But I have three jobs in the works right now Babe, and Thursday is a work day. I won't be able to get back here that soon. Wait… Is Christian giving a speech?" She nods. "Yeah. I definitely can't make it."

"Hey!" She slaps my shoulder again. " I'm giving a speech too, you know. I am valedictorian." She gets a smug look on her face. Valedictorian? Really? Maybe I'm out of my league here… but even though I have no right to what-so-ever, I do feel a bit of pride in her.

"Oh, now that I wish I could come back to hear. But… I can come back Saturday to help you move."

"Really? Help us move? I can't ask you to do that. It's the worst thing someone can ask you to do. It's the reason you never open an e-mail titled '_Free Pizza!_' It always means 'come help us move.'"

"No. I'll be here Saturday. Maybe I'll come down Friday night." I lean in to kiss her deeply. Then I gaze into those beautiful green eyes. " The faster you get packed up, the faster you get to Seattle!"

/

I'm dressed, Kate is still in her pink bunny PJs sporting a 'just fucked' hair style . She could be wearing a potato sack and look totally hot! I know Christian will be here soon. He should be anyway. He's the quintessential 'morning person.' When we were teenagers, Mom and Dad always sent him up to drag my ass out of bed.

We're sitting on the couch and Kate asks "So, do you think Christian and Ana…" She actually has an embarrassed blush on her face. "I mean, no offense but your brother kind of acts a bit, well, I'm not sure what to call it." That's funny. I'd use domineering, controlling, asshole maybe, but that's just his nature anyway. He's like that in everything.

"I don't know. I'm going to ask him though. I mean, if Ana can be brave enough to ask if he's gay, I can ask if he got laid!" She laughs and I decide, I'm just going to do it right now. "Let me call him. He's probably on his way here anyway." I dial his phone and put it on speaker so Kate can hear too.

"It feels like we're making a prank call!" She giggles.

"Shhhhh. I don't want him to know you can hear." I place it on the couch between us. It rings again, then there it is…

"Grey." I roll my eyes. He's so formal, all the time. But I'm not!

"Hi Christian! D'you get laid?!" Kate drops her jaw and her eyes widen before she covers her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Hello Elliot. I'm on speaker phone and I'm not alone in the car." As if I don't already know…

"Who's with you?" I ask innocently. Kate's about to burst a rib!

"Anastasia Steele." See? This is when my brother is fun… when I get to mess with him!

"Hi Ana!" I purposely use Ana because he used 'Anastasia' so I know it will piss him off. Then, for the first time I actually get to hear her voice.

"Hello Elliot." Her voice sounds very melodic. Not a bad trait! Still can't wait to actually _meet_ this girl! Again, because I know it will just mess with Christian, I use a deep, husky voice.

"Heard a lot about you." I look at Kate who is beside herself! I think she's about to pee her pants.

"Don't believe a word Kate says!" Kate's jaw drops again, but his time in indignation. I laugh out loud.

"I'm dropping Anastasia off now. Shall I pick you up?" Emphasis on the 'Anastasia.' See? I said it would piss him off. I look at Kate again and silently mouth "Of course I need you to pick me up… you're my ride you dip shit!" She's about to fall off the couch.

"Sure." I throw my hand in the air in surrender. What a great idea Christian! You're the one who left me at the club with no car. Why didn't I think of that! I roll my eyes again. For a guy who's supposed to be a genius, sometimes he can be so think.

"See you shortly," and he hangs up the phone. I have to laugh as I look at Kate. All the laughter she'd held in comes roaring out as she clutches her sides and actually falls off the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Someone**_ Chapter 7

I join Kate on the floor and enjoy watching her laugh. If I hadn't already fallen for that amazing smile, this moment would have been the clincher! I blurt out without even thinking, "I can't wait 'til next weekend, what are you doing tonight?" She stops laughing and looks directly into my eyes.

"Tonight? Um… Well I guess I'm hoping I've got a date with this great guy I met last night."

"Oh, yes you do! What do you want to do? Movie? Dinner? Club again? Whatever you want." I can hear the desperation in my own voice. I don't even recognize myself anymore! "Nothing formal. I didn't bring any of that shit with me. If I can't wear jeans, it's off the table. At least for tonight."

"No, formal isn't what I had in mind. But let me think about it. I really do want to see what's up with Ana. Her situation may influence my choice in plans. Maybe she's got a date tonight too." I stand and reach my hand to hers to pull her up. Kate looks up into my eyes. _Damn, they're beautiful! _I reach my arms around her waist and let them slide down to her amazing ass. We kiss… innocently at first, but I can feel her passion and my own… I better stop this or my brother may walk in on something I'd rather _not_ share with him! "I'm excited for tonight Elliot, but were you planning to stay in Portland? I don't want to mess up anything…"

"Christian and I are going hiking again today, so I was going to be here anyway. Just wasn't planning to stay late." We continue kissing and I think I'm losing my internal fight. "However, now I have an incredibly attractive reason to hang out a little longer." _Really, we need to stop… now!_ I walk over to sit at the small table. Kate takes the other chair. She hasn't even run a comb through her hair, nor has she even really gotten dressed yet, but I could just stare at her all day. She's so sexy.

"So, you like out-doorsy stuff, huh? I mean hiking, building… You're not a 'sit-around-and-watch-TV' kind of guy, I take it." She's holding my hands and again, I notice how tiny and delicate hers are compared to mine.

"Oh, I've been known to watch the hell out of a few episodes of NCSI, NI..S.." _What the hell is it called again?_ "The show with the Goth chick." Kate chuckles and shakes her head.

"The Goth chick? You mean NCIS? Oh yes, you're a huge fan, I can tell." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Actually, I've always been an out-door person. My parents never had to kick me outside to do something. Usually they had to come and find me. As a kid they took us places to enjoy being outside in nature. Dad took us fishing and hiking a lot…" I find myself thinking back to living in Michigan, being up-north in the forests and around the lakes… Then I think about the move to Washington, "…and Mom loved being out on the boat. That's one of the reasons we moved near the water. Christian actually really enjoys it too, especially sailing. It's one of the few things we could do together as kids and not fight."

"Does he have his own boat?"

"Boat? That's putting it mildly! And I know it seems odd, but actually, he likes all of it. Fishing, boating, camping… He just likes being out-doors."

"Christian likes being out-doors? I guess I'd never figure that with the whole corporate CEO persona he does so well. I figured he'd be a city kind of person." I give her the 'go-figure' look and shrug. "I like being out-doors too, as long as it's only long enough to get from the apartment to my car, then from my car to the mall."

"What?" Uh-oh. My eyes widen in disbelief, then I relax and give her my perfected smirk. "Well… we'll have to do something to fix that." Seriously. I can't stand being cooped up, and God help me if I have to go shopping! I love being outside. I hope she's willing to give it a shot.

"I don't do bugs." The look on her face is comical! She's disgusted, shocked and scared all at the same time! And hell, she walked right into _this_ one!

I flash her my dimples and have to reply "I don't do them either. But you? I'd do _you_ in a heartbeat!" Then I dive over the table to grab her face for a deep kiss. She laughs and pushes me away.

"OK, stop! I don't think we've got that kind of time."

Just then, we hear the door open and in walks the girl I've been dying to meet since the phone call last night. I get my first real look at the one girl my brother ever showed any interest in. Anastasia has a lot to recommend her, even with my extremely short moment to take it all in. She's pretty, I'll give him that. He wasn't kidding when he said she had blue eyes. They're almost too bright to be real, but looking at her naturally perfect complexion, there is nothing fake about this girl. She is shapely and slender. She's keeping kind of quiet, which I find interesting as we are in _her_ apartment. How is that going to work against my brother's demeanor? He hardly says anything as it is. Dates with these two should just be a hoot! While I'm taking stock, Kate rushes over to check that she's OK. I guess she was even more worried than she let on.

It's obvious Kate and Christian aren't on the friendliest of terms. I wonder what that's all about. How much interaction have these two had? I find myself feeling a bit territorial, and I have to remind him not everyone functions on his level of formality when he addresses her as 'Miss Kavanagh.' "Christian, her name is Kate."

I am really excited for him though. Hell, I'm excited for our whole family! I find myself moving in to give his lady a hug. "Hi, Ana." I'm sure she has no idea what a welcome sight she is. If she can bring my brother out of his lonely world, my whole family would be forever in her debt!

"Elliot, we'd better go." I hear my brother's curt tone and wonder how anyone who spent last night with a beautiful woman could possibly be so gruff. I'm guessing, he didn't get any. Sucks to be him.

"Sure," But I did! And I am _not_ in a gruff mood! I turn back and grab Kate for a long, passionate, OK it was to mess with Christian, kiss. But I am really bummed I have to leave her. What the hell is happening to me? I don't want to let her go, but I know it's starting to get hot in here… "Laters, Baby." I give her my sexy smirk and watch her melt, just like last night. Is there any possible way I could get Christian to leave for a little while?

Then I hear him actually use my line with Ana, the little thief! It sounds so wrong coming from him. He's more like the 'Until we meet again' type of guy, but hell, he probably has no idea _what_ to say. He's never been in this situation before. That's got to make him uncomfortable… control freak.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he tells her. Good. They've got plans, so Kate and I have plans, and I don't have to worry about a thing. As we head out to his SUV, I have to turn and throw Kate a kiss. Why can't I just leave? I'm in uncharted waters here.

We get in the car and head out. It's quiet for maybe a minute, then I can't stand it! I turn to face him. "Well? You never actually answered my question on the phone. Did you?"

"Did I what?" He's not even flinching. Asshole.

"Oh come on bro! Did you _get laid_? You can't hold out on me _now_!"

"Yes I can."

"Fuck that shit! Give it up. What d'you do?" I get the scowl now.

"Elliot, she was passed out cold. What kind of man do you think I am?"

I turn back to the front and let out a deep sigh. "I don't really know, Christian. Last night was… enlightening, to say the least." We drive on in silence until Christian has to put on some music. That is one of the coolest things about him. He's into any kind of music, knows every composer, singer, group… He plays the piano like a pro. "We headed back to Waucoma Ridge?" He nods. "We are going back to the hotel so I can get changed, right?" Another silent nod. We drive on for about twenty more seconds and I'm about to burst… "Wanna' hear about _my_ night?"

"I can only imagine. And no. I don't."

"Fuck you." Then I actually hear him chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8- hiking Wacouma Ridge

**_Thanks for hanging on with me! I know it's been a while, but this chapter needed to be something other than a recap of everything that's already happened. A special Thank You! to ! You may recognize a few things in here. :)_ **

Someone

Chapter 8 Hiking Wacouma Ridge

I love being out here! Well, out anywhere, really. I don't know what it is about the outdoors; I just find it comforting and perfect. Since it's how we grew up, Christian usually finds it relaxing as well. Today, I'm not so sure. I could just stand here and take in the smell; fresh air and the scent of the trees and fresh soil, all day every day. And the views… How could anyone be out here and not just let all the stress from the city run right off their back?

But today, Christian seems a bit wound up for a hike. Yeah I know. Is there a more perfect phrase to describe Christian besides "wound up?" But out in a place like this, he's usually a little more down to earth. I mean, yesterday he was a bit quiet, but he did allow himself the chance to loosen up. Not today. Hell, his spring is wound so tight he's about to burst! Guess he should have gotten himself a little!

We've been out here almost two hours already and we're just about to hit a trail junction. I'm ready to head off and do a different trail but Christian starts going back down the one we've already done. "Hey bro, where are you heading?" He keeps walking like he can't even hear me. "Hey! Christian! We just finished the Bear Lake trail and looped back already. We should be heading this way for Mount Defiance…"

"Alright! Fine! We'll head up Mount Defiance! Damn, Elliot this is supposed to be _relaxing_!" He turns around and heads back toward me and the new trail. I'm a bit taken back by the intensity of his response and let out a long low whistle.

" Whooooo. Somebody's a bit _testy_." I start walking faster and pass him. I can't help but give him a big smile and throw out a comment of snarky, brotherly compassion. "Not my fault your _testes_ didn't get any, you little shit! Don't take it out on me." I'm probably the only person alive who could talk to him like this and not take a right hook to the jaw, or get fired. We'll, as long as I stay ahead of him, anyway. That bastard has one hell of a hook.

"Little _shit?_ What the fuck!? He walks faster and throws me a look that's almost hurt. "I invited you down here to spend some time together and you're going to throw this attitude around? We're not teenagers anymore, Elliot." Now he looks so serious and I'm dumbstruck as he passes me and storms off down the trail.

"OK, enough of this." I yell to him as I stop walking and sit down purposely, on a log. "Quit moving and sit your ass down here." He does stop but gives me a pissed off quizzical look. "I'm serious. Sit down here and tell me what's bit your ass today, man."

Now I get the Christian Grey raised eyebrow and look of contempt. "Bit… my… ass?" I notice a small smirk on his face. As I see that expression I have to hide my smile. _Hey! My little brother finally showed up. It's about time! _ He walks back and lets out a deep sigh as he sits next to me on the log. He stretches out his legs and I wait for him to start. He's silent as he digs the heels of his hiking boots in the dirt. We could be here a while. Didn't we just do this 'wait for Christian to talk' thing last night in the bar?

He continues to say nothing and I'm done waiting, so I break the silence first. "All ribbing aside, bro, what's eating you today? I'm assuming a certain 'someone' is to blame here? But you weren't like this yesterday." He's still silent and not even looking at me. I can see his expression getting darker so I'm guessing he's heading into the 'self-doubt' center of his mind. "Is it really that you didn't get any? I mean, if I would have met Kate and not gotten any? I'd probably be a bit 'testy' too. They do get sore."

That gets his attention and I get another look of contempt, but it works. "Oh, come on. Stop with the pun already. It's vulgar and juvenile."

"Hey, bro, I'm vulgar and juvenile! What d'you expect?"

"Well I'm not you, Elliot, so enough." He goes back to watching himself dig in the dirt.

"No. You're definitely not me. Not even much _like_ me in most cases. But I am your brother, so give it up. Is that really what's eating you? That you didn't get laid?" Now I give him the look of contempt. "You're seeing her tonight, take care of it then. Unless you're not sure how." As his big brother, I had to get one last dig in there. But he remains silent. "Unless you've never…" He continues the silence and avoids my eyes by looking down at his hiking boots. _No way!_ I can feel my eyes about to burst out of my head. "Are you saying you're a…?"

"_What?!_ Fuck no I'm not a _virgin!"_ Now he's looking at me like I'm just stupid. Well, I didn't really think he was. I just didn't know it involved women. He looks up at the trees and takes a deep breath before letting it out. I see his eyes are closed and wrinkled with tension. This must really be eating at him. "I just can't get it out of my head," he whispers.

_It?_ What's he talking about? _Sex?_ "Get what out of your head?" I actually pull back a bit when he yells out with exasperation…

"_**Her!**_ _**OK?**_ I just can't get _Anastasia_ out of my head!" Now his hands are running through his hair. It's a trait he picked up from our father. They both do it when they're about to lose it and they're trying to calm down. "I can't think at work, I can't think at home… I can't even just… I've tried. Believe me, I've tried! I can't even eat…"

Now that's new. This guy has never had an issue with eating food. If it was on the plate, he ate it. As a little kid I remember him licking the cheese off the pizza box. He was a bit weird. "Well, I can eat, but nothing tastes…" That makes more sense. "Her face, her hair… Seeing her in my bed last night was… And then this morning she… And I just wanted to …"

He stops in mid thought, again. This girl's got him totally incoherent! I realize his facial expressions have run the gamut during this explanation, or lack-there-of to be more precise. He's a mess about her! I have to smile. I want to take this and run! The material I could rib him with from all this? I'd be set for a lifetime! Christian Grey the genius, reduced to a blubbering idiot by a girl!

But as much of a shit as I can be, I can't do it. Not today. It's really kind of sweet. And the way he's feeling right now? I just can't do it. Especially considering the thoughts I'm having about Kate right now. I want to put my arm around him, but I know from growing up together that that gesture might as well be a punch to his gut.

"Can I tell you something, little bro? I know exactly how you feel right now." He looks at me with disgust and disbelief. "I'm just not making as big a deal about it as you are because I've felt this way before." Now I get the smirk. "Granted, it didn't usually last for long, but I have. You haven't." How Christian can have so many facial expressions that speak volumes without him saying a word is beyond me. Right now he's making me feel like I'm making this all up or something.

"This is all new to you, right? We all take what we can when we can, but every now and then a pretty special one works her way in and kind of messes with your head. Kate's been in my head all day long! And you know how _rare_ that is for _me_. But it's true. Everything I see today I wonder 'What would Kate think about that?' It just happened as we passed by the lake. I was wondering if she likes to swim. Could I take her canoeing on the lake? Would she come camping with me?... I love being out here with you but I'm really hoping the day goes by quickly so I can see her again. And where the hell that's coming from, I have no idea!"

I finally get a small smile from my brother. I see his shoulders relax a bit. He asks "So I don't really have to worry about this? I just _'get laid'_ and everything's back to normal?" But the look on his face tells me he's not really this naive.

"No. You get laid and you feel better. 'Normal' is a totally different thing altogether. And God only knows what it means for _you_!"

That comment actually wins me a small laugh. "Yeah, Elliot. Normal is not something I do very well." We stand up and continue down the trail. We don't say anything for a few moments. We just continue hiking on, taking in all the sights and sounds that are out here. Man, it's gorgeous! Just like Kate's smile…. Damn it! What is _up_ with me?

"Elliot?" Christian interrupts my wayward thoughts with a comment that takes me by surprise. "If you're going to be seeing Miss Kavanaugh, I think I need to make something clear right now... I don't really have a life that allows a… normal relationship. I really don't 'date' and …"

Where is he going with this? What's he planning on doing? Is he really thinking about Ana being just a hook-up? Thinking back to my conversations with Kate last night, he better watch it or she'll have his balls in a sling!

"Any woman I might be with would be a target for the paparazzi. She will end up in the tabloids, and I really can't… don't want that for Anastasia." Oh, that makes sense. I can actually feel the tension leave my shoulders as he says this. "And seeing as Miss Kavanaugh is Anastasia's best friend, and in the media herself, I really don't want my personal life…"

"I hear what you're saying, bro. That all makes sense, and believe me when I tell you; I have plans for my night with Kate,… which is her name by the way…. that have absolutely nothing to do with you. In fact I'm hoping you don't come into the equation at all this time."

I get a surprised and slightly pompous expression at that comment. "Are you saying I _was_ in the equation last night?" I really want to wipe that obnoxious smirk off his face right now! "Curiosity has the best of me Elliot. How exactly was I…?"

"Shut the fuck up. Right now. It was no big deal and suffice it to say, she's not your biggest fan. _Especially_ where Ana is concerned." Yeah, I see that shocked and pained expression on your face, you little shit. Suck it up, little brother!

He's stopped walking. He's looking at me and is completely serious. "Fine. How about we come to some kind of understanding? I will refrain from any negatively suggested comments about Miss Kavanaugh, and you help me keep my private life private. Especially where _she_ is concerned."

My own wards are thrown back at me and he's really beginning to piss me off. But I do see his point. Being Ana's best friend, and dating Christian's brother, Kate is bound to find out some personal stuff. She could make millions for her dad's company off the info she's probably going to be privy to. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. Fine. We have a deal." I hold out my hand and we shake on it. Well, we came through that little tiff and neither of us has a black eye.

As if he could read my thoughts, Christian finishes my unspoken comment, "Mom would be proud." We both let out a small laugh.

"So what are your plans with Ana tonight?" I ask as we head up the hill toward Mount Defiance.

"It's _Anastasia_, 'by the way'. And I'm taking her back to Seattle."

"That's a hell of a drive for an evening."

"I'm flying Charlie Tango."

"_What?!" _I stop dead in my tracks. "How the hell and I supposed to compete with _that?! _Like the girls won't talk and compare notes. You suck, you know that?"

"Wasn't under the impression this was a contest, Elliot." I get another pompous glace and we continue on. We walk on in the quiet for a few more steps. Then he has to have the last dig. "Score one for the little brother."

But I can't let that one go unanswered. "Oh really? Who was the one feeling a bit 'testy' today? Oh yeah! That would be you. Why? 'Cause _I_ got some last night, so the way I figure it… score three, no four, wait _five_ _times_ for the big brother!"

Christian laughs again. It's good to see him _finally_ relax.


End file.
